Welcome to Camp
This is the first episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the sixth season of the series. In this episode, the entire cast is introduced to the new island and are placed into three teams. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 12:00 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK A NEW SEASON IS NOW GOING TO BEGIN * : "" * : "Hello campers!" * : "I welcome all of you to..." * : "a brand new island" * : "This new island is called Camp Pahkitew" * : "And in here we will host a brand new season" * : "called" * : "Total" * : "Drama" * : "PAHKITEW ISLAND" * : "That's right!" * : "We are back for a whole new season!" * : "With a brand new cast!" * : "They will all compete here against each other" * : "In an elimination-based competition" * : "For a chance to win..." * : "ONE" * : "No, Chef..." * : "Let's make it 2" * : "Okay then..." * : "TWO" * : "MILLION" * : "DOLLARS" * : "So yeah..." * : "So let's introduce our new cast!" YOU MAY SPEAK AS YOU ARE INTRODUCED * : "Say hello to... !" 12:09 Glenn31 : Hi everybody, it's so great to be here! (:D) 12:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (beardo)!" 12:09 Teamdarkfan4 (beardo) :D 12:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (dave)!" 12:09 Glenn31 (Dave) : This place looks...... unclean... 12:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (ella)!" 12:09 Scottney + Fang (ella) : Hi Pretties! 12:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (jasmine)!" 12:09 Teamdarkfan4 (jasmine) hi 12:09 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (leonard)!" 12:10 Teamdarkfan4 (leaonard) WIZARDS 12:10 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (max)!" 12:10 TrueCobalion (Max) : I will get you all 12:10 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (rodney)!" 12:11 Scottney + Fang (rodney) Hey Guys 12:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (samey)!" 12:11 Glenn31 (Samey) : Hi!! 12:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (scarlett)!" 12:11 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) Hi! 12:11 Heroic Hippos (scarlett) Hi 12:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (shawn)!" 12:11 Glenn31 Oh, Heather's Samey 12:11 TrueCobalion (shawn) : Yo bros 12:11 Glenn31 sorry :P 12:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (sky)!" 12:11 TrueCobalion (Sky) : Glad to be here 12:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Say hello to... (sugar)!" 12:11 Glenn31 (Sugar) : I am fabulous! 12:11 Amazing Hijotee (sugar) SUGAR! * : "And finally... say hello to... (topher)!" LindsayLover11 has joined the chat. 12:12 Scottney + Fang (topher) Chris! 12:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "So yeah!" * : "Those are our new cast" 12:12 Scottney + Fang (topher) Glad to see you! 12:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "All 14 of them have never been seen here before!" 12:12 Glenn31 : Wow, you guys all seem so nice, I hope we can all be friends 12:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "But what about our older cast?" 12:12 Glenn31 (Dave) : Suure @Amy 12:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "Oh yeah" * : "Well let's bring some back, shall we?" 12:12 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : You too Amy 12:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back... (cody)" 12:12 Glenn31 : Thanks.... Skater peerson 12:12 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Hey 12:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back... (mike)" 12:12 LindsayLover11 (Jasmine) : No....he is so weak 12:12 Heonzo100x (Mike) Hey guys. 12:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back... (lindsay)" LL11 you are Lindsay 12:13 Heonzo100x .... 12:13 Glenn31 : *conf* Wow, I get the first confessional of the season, this is so great! *her smile turns to an evil grin* Let me just put it out there that I'm going to win this, and NOBODY is going to stop me LindsayLover11 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 12:13 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back... (blaineley)" 12:13 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) Hello Christopher 12:13 Amazing Hijotee * : "Welcome back... (fang)" (fang) RAWR!!! * : "Welcome back... (ezekiel)" 12:13 Scottney + Fang (fang) I eat you all 12:13 TrueCobalion (Max) : *conf* So... first confessional... My name is Max and I am pretty tiny, but I have tricks up my sleeve. *grins* 12:13 Amazing Hijotee (zekeass) HA HA HA LindsayLover11 has joined the chat. 12:14 Amazing Hijotee * : "And finally..." * : "Welcome back... (staci) ! :D " 12:14 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) *conf* This is pretty easy assuming my team wont lose 12:14 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : WHERE AM I??? 12:14 Glenn31 (Staci) : *swings in on wrecking ball* WHEEEE 12:14 Amazing Hijotee (staci) Hello guys! * : "Eww Staci" * : "Anyway" 12:14 Glenn31 (Dave) : *glaring at Amy* : What? 12:14 Amazing Hijotee * : "How do you all feel to be back for another season?" YOU MAY ALL TALK 12:15 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) It feels great 12:15 Heonzo100x (Mike) it's ok. 12:15 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) Great 12:15 TrueCobalion (Max) : This is my first time Chris... 12:15 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : HI TYLER!! 12:15 Amazing Hijotee * : "Are you guys happy to be here?" 12:15 Glenn31 (Dave) : *conf* Amy.... There's just something about her that seems..... evil 12:15 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) What are you? @Staci 12:15 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) YES 12:15 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Looks nice 12:15 Scottney + Fang (topher) Tyler isn't here 12:15 Amazing Hijotee * : "Tell me your stories" 12:15 Glenn31 : Um, who's Tyler 12:15 Amazing Hijotee * : "What made you come here to this ugly show?" 12:15 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) IM A LEVEL 100 WIZARD ON THE WORLD OF DORKCRAFT 12:15 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : ONCE UPON A TIME.... 12:15 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) No! Animals will die here!! :| 12:16 Scottney + Fang (topher) The jock 12:16 Glenn31 : To spend more time with by BFF and sister, Samey! *hugs Samey* 12:16 Heonzo100x (Mike) *points at Blaineley* Why is she back? 12:16 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : Yeah, she is mean! 12:16 Glenn31 : *conf* I hate Samey 12:16 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) Chris said either this or intern 12:16 Amazing Hijotee This is a roleplay guys, FEEL your characters, you are all being recorded :) 12:16 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Anyone want to be my friend? 12:16 Glenn31 * Glenn31 feels Amy 12:16 Amazing Hijotee (staci) Me 12:16 TrueCobalion (Max) : Are you kidding me shawn? 12:16 Scottney + Fang (ella) Hi Fans! 12:16 Glenn31 : I wanna be everyone's friend! 12:16 Amazing Hijotee (staci) I wanna play with you guys 12:17 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) Hi Ella 12:17 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) Aw, why can't Heather be here? She's my favorite! 12:17 Amazing Hijotee (fang) So, what am I doing here? 12:17 TrueCobalion (Sky) : I swear. I don't like some people here. 12:17 Amazing Hijotee (fang) Where is Scott? 12:17 Glenn31 : Heather reminds me of myself a little 12:17 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Why is a shark here!? 12:17 Amazing Hijotee (ezekiel) Yo yo yo, I am back for another season yo! 12:17 Glenn31 : He's cute! *pets Fang* 12:17 Amazing Hijotee (ezekiel) I am going to win this show, ya'll 12:17 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) You are not nice, Alin! 12:17 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : I am scared of sharks!! They make such bad purses!!! 12:17 Amazing Hijotee (fang) I like Lindsay 12:17 Scottney + Fang (fang) Thanks Amy! 12:18 Glenn31 : *steps back* Sharks don't talk 12:18 Scottney + Fang Now he likes Amy 12:18 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : THANKS SHARKY!! *hugs Fang* 12:18 Glenn31 no! 12:18 Amazing Hijotee (ezekiel) So, who here wants to be on my team? 12:18 Glenn31 NO! HELL NO! 12:18 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) I'm scared of... E-Eva... |: 12:18 TrueCobalion (shawn) : Oh my gosh 12:18 Glenn31 : It's ok Samey, we have each other here 12:18 Scottney + Fang (fang) Hi Lindsay! 12:18 TrueCobalion (Max) : *trips Sky* 12:18 Heonzo100x (Mike) Hey Amy. 12:18 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : You made my team lose Ezekiel! 12:18 TrueCobalion (sky) : OW! 12:18 Glenn31 : Yes, Mike? 12:18 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) Anyone played World of Dorkcraft before 12:18 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) I love that game! 12:19 LindsayLover11 (Mr. Coconut) *drops on Leonard's head* 12:19 Heonzo100x (Mike) Just wanted to say nice to meet ya. 12:19 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK * : "Okay then" 12:19 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) -conf- Who would date a shark? Ugh.... x: Heatherxcodyfan has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 12:19 Amazing Hijotee * : "Now let's introduce the teams" * : "All 21 of you people will be split into 3 teams" * : "The first team will be called the Grumpy Grenades" * : "That team will have all the dudes" Heatherxcodyfan has joined the chat. 12:19 Amazing Hijotee * : "Who are (beardo) (dave) (leonard) (max) (rodney) (shawn) (topher)" * : "Okay then" * : "The second team will be called the Crazy Cannonballs" * : "They will host of all the women" * : "They are (ella) (jasmine) (samey) (scarlett) (sky) (sugar)" * : "What about the original cast?" * : "Don't they get a team also?" * : "Oh yeah" * : "Well the third and final team will be called..." * : "The EXPLODING" * : "The NUCLEAR" * : "The Blowing Bombs!" * : "In case you didn't know who was left" * : "The Blowing Bombs consist of (cody) (mike) (lindsay) (blaineley) (fang) (ezekiel) (staci)" * : "Now, how do you like your teams?" 12:21 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : Can I be on Sharky's team? 12:21 Amazing Hijotee YOU MAY ALL TALK 12:21 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) Hi team 12:21 Glenn31 (Amy) : Yay! Me and Samey are on the same team! 12:21 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Nice team I guess 12:21 Amazing Hijotee (fang) You are on my team already, Lindsay 12:21 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) GO TEAM 12:21 Scottney + Fang (fang) I'm on Lindsay's team? 12:21 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Grenades? 12:21 Heonzo100x (Mike) Hey Samey. 12:21 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : What is a bomb? 12:21 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) *conf* I see the ladies are on my team, nice.... 12:21 TrueCobalion (Max) : I can make some people explode.... *grin* 12:22 Glenn31 : *feeling thighs* I don't look like a cannonball do I? 12:22 Scottney + Fang (topher) *throws grenade* 12:22 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) -conf- I'm with the big meaniehead, Amy! (Samey) Hii Mike. 12:22 TrueCobalion (Sky) : Cannonballs equal Pirates! 12:22 Glenn31 : Aw, Samey, Isn't it so great that we're on the same team? 12:22 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : (you don't say) (Sky) : :( 12:22 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) Yeah, sure... |: 12:22 Heonzo100x (Mike) Nice to meet you. Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 12:22 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) Yeah, you too. 12:23 Glenn31 (Dave) : *looking at Beardo* Do you have hair everywhere? 12:23 Scottney + Fang (ella) I would love to sing 12:23 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : ME TOO!! 12:23 Glenn31 (Amy) : Ew, I hate singing 12:23 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : *starts singing Roar* 12:23 Glenn31 (Amy) : *sings Firework really loud and off-key* 12:23 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) We have the most experience out of everybody, we're going to be a great team 12:23 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then, let's all go to the cabins" Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 12:23 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) *sings* 12:23 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP CABINS * : "Say hello to your crappy old cabins!" 12:23 Glenn31 (Amy) : *walks with Samey to the cabins* 12:23 TrueCobalion (Max) : Yuck! This smells! (Shawn) : Its okay bro 12:23 Glenn31 (Amy) : I LOVE IT! 12:23 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) to (Amy) : I like Katy Perry too!! 12:24 Heroic Hippos (scarlett) these cabins.... 12:24 Heonzo100x (mike) not again. 12:24 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) With improvment we can do it 12:24 TrueCobalion (Sky) : I want it a different makeover 12:24 Glenn31 (Amy) : I love these! 12:24 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Ugh these are worse than the ones at Wawanakwa! 12:24 Amazing Hijotee * : "Boys get one cabin, girls get the other" 12:24 Scottney + Fang (ella) Katy Perry is my fav 12:24 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) Still the same Chris 12:24 Glenn31 (Amy) : *runs into Cabin* OH MY GOSH BUNK BEDS! 12:24 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) My favorite singer is Demi Lovato! 12:24 Amazing Hijotee * : "Also, this is a new island, so there is no restroom" 12:24 Heonzo100x (Mike) Hey Cody welcome back man. 12:24 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) to (Staci) : CAN WE SHARE BUNK BEDS??? 12:24 Amazing Hijotee * : "There are trees, though :P " 12:24 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) Sky! Want to bunk? (: 12:24 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Hey 12:24 Glenn31 (Amy) : *conf* These cabins are puke-tacular! I'm only playing nice so nobody votes me off, hopefully it works 12:24 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) Where can a wizard do his buisness 12:25 Glenn31 (Amy) : *pushes Sky away* Me and Samey are bunking! 12:25 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then who's hungry?" 12:25 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) I am! 12:25 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) I am 12:25 Glenn31 (Amy) : I could eat 12:25 Heroic Hippos (scarlett) not me 12:25 Scottney + Fang (fang) Me! 12:25 Heonzo100x (Mike) same here! 12:25 Amazing Hijotee * : "Too bad, no food today on the premiere" 12:25 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Me 12:25 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) Yes 12:25 TrueCobalion (max) : What? 12:25 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) Ew, no. 12:25 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Oh come on! 12:25 TrueCobalion (sky) : Awww :( 12:25 Heonzo100x (Mike) Awwww 12:25 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) BOOOOO 12:25 Glenn31 (Amy) : *climbs to top bunk* Samey, since I'm 5 minutes older than you, I'll take the top 12:25 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay so here is the deal" * : "Every day, all of the 3 teams will perform challenges" The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 12:25 Amazing Hijotee * : "One team will lose, and will lose a member" 12:25 Glenn31 VULTURE! 12:25 Amazing Hijotee * : "That means elimination!" 12:26 Glenn31 Vulture can be (Dave) now 12:26 Amazing Hijotee * : "Yeah Chef, I think we all know that" * : "That means that you are OUT" * : "Forever!" * : "Yeah, I think that's obvious :P " * : "Well anyway" * : "One team will lose and eliminate a member" 12:26 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) O-Out? NOOO. ): 12:26 Amazing Hijotee * : "However, the winning team will also get to choose a loser" * : "Wait, so it's a double?" 12:26 LindsayLover11 (Lindsay) : Can I be a loser!!! 12:26 Amazing Hijotee * : "Yeah" * : "Damn!" 12:26 Heonzo100x (Mike) Wow .... 12:26 Amazing Hijotee * : "Every episode, there will be a double elimination" 12:26 Glenn31 (Amy) : Double Elimination? EVERY WEEK!? 12:27 Amazing Hijotee * : "So the winning team will be safe" 12:27 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : 0-0 12:27 Amazing Hijotee * : "The losing team will lose a member automatically" 12:27 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) :( 12:27 Amazing Hijotee * : "And the second lowest will also lose a member via voting" 12:27 Glenn31 (Amy) : I don't want me or Samey to go first! 12:27 Amazing Hijotee * : "So yeah, I will explain this later in the challenge" * : "Cus for now you should all be very happy to be here" * : "Why? 18 of them are going to lose" * : "Well, they are all on TV, aren't they? :D " 12:27 Glenn31 (Amy) : We have a chance of 1 million dollars! (Amy) : Yaaaaay! 12:27 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : Sucks you won't win 12:27 Heonzo100x (Mike) hooray... 12:27 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : Hi Dad! 12:28 Glenn31 (Amy) : Aw, don't be so grim, Davey! 12:28 TrueCobalion (Max) : Its not a letter shawn 12:28 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : (Twitch) Don't call me that 12:28 TrueCobalion (Sky) : So what Maxie 12:28 Glenn31 (Amy) : Ok, Davey 12:28 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : (Twitch) 12:28 Glenn31 (Amy) : :) 12:28 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then that was the bad news" * : "Now for the good news" 12:28 Heatherxcodyfan (Samey) EEEE! Is there a babysitting challenge? I LOVE kids! 12:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "Guess what?" 12:29 Scottney + Fang (topher) What are they? 12:29 Glenn31 (Amy) : *holds in barf* Kids 12:29 Heroic Hippos (scarlett) what? 12:29 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) What 12:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "No elimination today! :D " 12:29 TrueCobalion (Shawn) : What 12:29 Teamdarkfan4 (leonard) YES 12:29 Heroic Hippos (scarlett) Yay! 12:29 DegrassiFTW27 (cody) Sweet! 12:29 TrueCobalion (Max) : Goody 12:29 Glenn31 (Amy) : YAY! *hugs Samey* 12:29 Heonzo100x (Mike) Yes! 12:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "This is the premiere you dumbos :P " 12:29 Teamdarkfan4 (blaineley) Sure 12:29 The Villainous Vulture (dave) : Sweet! 12:29 Scottney + Fang But this season is short 12:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "Okay then welcome to the island" 12:29 Glenn31 (Amy) : SO GLAD TO BE HERE! 12:29 Amazing Hijotee * : "WELCOME TO CAMP" 12:29 Teamdarkfan4 (beardo) Thanks LindsayLover11 has left the chat. 12:29 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Okay that was Episode 1 Category:Episodes